


Welcome Home Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [262]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fem!Sam waiting happily for Dean to come home from overseas. For 6 months he served and she found out about a month after she left she was pregnant. So she made a cute sign saying welcome daddy with a picture of the ultra sound on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Daddy

It was only after Dean left to serve overseas that Sam found out she was pregnant.

Each and every day after the moment she realized that she was pregnant, she checked off a day, showing how much longer she was going to have to wait for Dean to come back home, waiting happily to surprise him.

When the baby was big enough Sam got an ultra sound down to figure out what gender the baby was going to be.

She took the picture of the ultra sound home with her, smiling the entire time.

When the day for Dean to come back home finally came around, Sam was around 6 months, and really showing it.

Sam made a sign that said ‘Welcome Home Daddy!“ and she attached the picture of the ultra sound to the sign, writing the gender in bold letters.

She waited at the place that Dean was going to come off at, sitting happily on a bench. When she finally saw Dean, she stood.

Sam watched Dean scan the crowd, before his eyes locked on her, and her stomach, and his eyes grew wide.

Dean ran over to Sam, embracing her, and kissing Sam all over her face.

"I missed you. I missed you. I missed you so much.” Dean murmured over and over, before he pulled back and looked at Sam’s stomach. “Sammy…” Dean said, reaching out and pressing his hands against Sam’s stomach.

He took a good look at the sign, reading 'Welcome Home Daddy! It’s a Girl!’

“Surprise.” Sam said, smiling brightly.

“Now I’ll have two women in my life to love completely.” Dean murmured, pulling Sam in his embrace. “I’m so happy to be back home.”

“I’m happy too.” Sam murmured.


End file.
